Waiting For You
by Temperature Drop
Summary: A Strawberry Panic fanfiction, based off of the anime. ShizumaxMiyuki. Shizuma has been trying to sort out her feelings, and wonders whether Miyuki misses Kaori as much as she does. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do not own Strawberry Panic. I only wish I did. Spoilers for the anime below, so please be careful.**

Shizuma sat on her bed, her chest aching. She was thinking about Kaori again. And she was thinking about Nagisa.

Nagisa. She couldn't get the red-head out of her mind. And it conflicted with the thoughts of Kaori.

Shizuma sighed and looked at the blue pendant hanging on her chest. Her uniform wasn't buttoned, and she couldn't bring herself to fasten it. She was engrossed with her thoughts, engrossed with the pendant. It was a rich blue colour. It looked as lonely as she felt; but of course, it was missing the red pendant.

And so was Shizuma.

"Shizuma!" A familiar voice shouted outside the door, banging her fists loudly on it. It was loud.

Shizuma sighed. She had been avoiding everyone, which wasn't unusual for her. But she had also been avoiding Miyuki, her best friend.

"Shizuma! Answer me!" The silver-haired girl got up. She had to face her sooner or later.

Opening the door, she composed herself immediately, and smirked at the dark-haired girl. "You're going to wake up the neighbour."

"I am your neighbour," Miyuki retorted, dropping papers on Shizuma's bed. "I'm also the President of the Student Council. And you've been neglecting your duties again lately." She sighed. "I know it's been hard for you, but you're the Etoile. The new Etoile will be elected soon, but until then, you need to keep up to date with your work."

Shizuma looked down. Miyuki had a point. Before she could respond, Miyuki was already talking.

"You have to return the pendants tomorrow."

Shizuma allowed herself to smile. "Of course."

"And you'll need to return hers, too." Miyuki opened the curtains and stared out of the window. "We can get it now, if you like."

Shizuma's heart had stopped. "How… Can you speak of her so… Easily?"

Miyuki turned to face Shizuma, who was clutching the pendant. "You're an Etoile. You have to-"

"I'm also human!" Shizuma hissed coldly.

Miyuki blinked in shock. "I know that. Did you think I didn't? I've been by your side since you joined here. I know everything about you-"

"No." Shizuma's fringe covered her eyes. "You don't know everything about me."

Shizuma flicked her hair out of her eyes and looked at Miyuki in the eye. "How can you possibly know everything about me? You've never been in love. So how can you know so much about me?"

Miyuki looked down. "You're wrong. I…"

Shizuma raised an eyebrow. Miyuki… Loved someone? Kaori? She closed her eyes in the silence that followed. Did Miyuki also love Kaori?

Shizuma kept her composure, but her thoughts swirled. Maybe she wasn't alone in her longing… She was, after all, not the only one close to Kaori. Granted, she had loved Kaori, but Miyuki had been friends with her too.

"Who do you love?"

Miyuki looked shocked. Shizuma opened her eyes and looked at her friend. Was Miyuki afraid to admit it to Shizuma? If Miyuki loved Kaori… If she too, suffered alongside Shizuma… Then they had both been wounded together. Shizuma considered herself lucky. She had been able to hold Kaori, had been able to…

Kiss her. Miyuki hadn't been able to act on her feelings. An idea flickered in the Etoile's mind.

She approached Miyuki, who turned her head away. And took her chin delicately. Before Miyuki could respond, Shizuma pressed her lips to Miyuki's.

The silver-haired beauty kept her light green eyes closed, feeling Miyuki's soft lips against her own. She didn't expect her lips to taste so sweet. So pure, and untainted. As though she couldn't help herself, she pulled Miyuki closer, taking hold of her hand.

Shizuma felt Miyuki push her away, followed by a burning on her cheek. Had Miyuki… Slapped her?

"Stupid!" Miyuki cried out, turning away from Shizuma, who looked at her confused.

The taller girl didn't understand. She had been the only one to kiss Kaori, so by kissing Miyuki, that meant Miyuki had kissed Kaori too, didn't it?

The sound of crying filled the silence, and Shizuma blinked. "Miyuki? Are you… Crying?"

Miyuki sniffled. "Is that bad?"

Shizuma thought for a moment. Maybe she was too forceful… "No."

She breathed out in a silent sigh, fastening her uniform. "I'm going to the greenhouse." She walked towards the door, and then half-turned. "I'm sorry Miyuki."

Shizuma left the dark-haired girl in the room.

* * *

 **Hello, all. I'll probably upload the next chapter later today, because I'm excited for this story. This is my first fanfiction, so please let me know if there are any errors, or anything is amiss with the story.**

 **I based this first chapter off one of the episodes on the anime, though it's not exactly alike, I did change a few things. The following chapters will be similar styled, or will be purely fiction.**

 **Thank you**

 **Ghoul.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I do not own Strawberry Panic. I only wish I did.**

Miyuki sat in her room. It was long past dark, but she couldn't sleep.

 _"So how can you know so much about me?"_

"Shizuma…" Miyuki touched her lips, where Shizuma had kissed her. "Shizuma…"

 _"Who do you love?"_

How could Miyuki answer such a question? She was betrothed to another. A man destined to be her husband since birth.

And yet she… She…

Miyuki stood up suddenly. "No." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Stop it Miyuki."

The dark-haired girl couldn't allow herself to think like this. Afraid of her own thoughts, she got up and walked out of her room. She couldn't sleep, and enjoyed walking.

She walked out of the dormitories and into the grounds. She wanted to go to the greenhouse, but stopped herself. She wasn't an Etoile. And the last person she wanted to see was Shizuma.

Miyuki walked around the grounds, when it started to rain. She sighed at her own incompetence. She hadn't brought an umbrella. Nor did she want to go back just yet. She wondered what to do, when a cloak covered her head.

Miyuki jumped, but froze when she smelt a familiar smell, vanilla, and saw the familiar shine of silver.

"It isn't like you to be wandering so late at night, Miyuki."

Shizuma fixed the cloak over Miyuki, so the rain wouldn't touch her. Miyuki looked down. She felt guilty for enjoying the warmth of the cloak, the smell of it on her skin. She felt protected, and wanted nothing more than to be held by Shizuma.

 _"Who do you love?"_

"Miyuki?" Miyuki blinked out of her trance, and looked up at Shizuma. Feeling those light green eyes on hers. "I asked are you okay?"

Miyuki must have missed it. "I'm fine. I wanted to walk for a while."

Shizuma smiled. That smile that Miyuki longed for always. "Well. I'll walk with you, back to the dorimitory."

Miyuki's heart fell slightly. She wasn't ready to go back. But this was Shizuma, and Shizuma wouldn't let Miyuki walk around in the rain without her. Nodding, she fell into step with the taller girl.

It was silent on the walk back to the dorms. They reached Miyuki's room quicker than Miyuki would have liked.

"What were you doing, Miyuki?" Shizuma stopped Miyuki from entering the room.

"Move, Shizuma." Miyuki was too tired to talk about it.

"Miyuki." That gaze. It was as though it was only those two in the whole world. Miyuki's heart was beating faster. "I want to know why you were out so late. It isn't like you."

The smaller girl felt adrenaline pumping through her veins, her heart beating so fast she wondered why Shizuma didn't question her on it. Surely she too, could hear the thumping of it against her chest?

"I was…" Miyuki swallowed.

She slammed Shizuma against the wall.

"Miyuki!" Shizuma's surprise could be heard in her voice.

Their lips met, Miyuki kissing Shizuma longingly. She let her emotions pour out, and felt the wetness of tears on her own cheeks. Whether for happiness or sadness, she couldn't tell. All she could tell was that she was kissing Shizuma . And she didn't want to stop.

Miyuki felt herself spinning, and suddenly Shizuma was pinning her against the wall, kissing her lips, nibbling the bottom lip gently. Miyuki heard a moan escape her lips, but she didn't care.

She was tired of holding it in, tired of never being considered by Shizuma.

And then it ended, all too soon.

"Miyuki…" Shizuma was looking at her when Miyuki opened her eyes. She could feel her cheeks flushed, her lips tingling.

"Excuse me, Etoile-sama." Miyuki opened the door to her dorm, and shut it before Shizuma could stop her. Or talk to her.

She slid down the door, and sat there, hugging her knees.

"Shizuma…"

* * *

 **I wanted this chapter to be fictional, but I have a good idea for the next chapter.**

 **I also have a question for you all, but perhaps I'll leave that for the next chapter, which will also be the last chapter.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Ghoul.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I do not own Strawberry Panic. I only wish I did.**

Miyuki looked around. She hadn't seen much of Shizuma lately. She had been hiding, as always. Though Miyuki thought she would have had the decency to attend the Etoile Ceremony. She thought back to that day… They had kissed twice. And then Shizuma had disappeared. It wasn't shyness. There was never a time when Shizuma had been shy, and there was no need for her to start now.

Besides, Miyuki knew the Silver Queen had kissed many girls, and always managed to still talk to them. Truth be told, Miyuki had missed Shizuma lately.

Nagisa and Tamao were standing, clutching hands. They looked nice. Miyuki had heard rumours that Tamao had asked Nagisa out. And that Nagisa had agreed.

She was happy for them, but wondered how Shizuma was taking the news. She had been pining after Nagisa after all.

"And the winners are- Oh… Um…"

The doors opened slowly, and there she stood. The Silver Queen was panting. Had she been running?

"Miyuki!" Shizuma shouted.

Miyuki's heart was beginning to beat fast again. She would have blushed, had her character been weaker. She walked to the bottom of the alter, facing Shizuma who stood at the door.

"Miyuki!" Shizuma shouted again. She has such a musical voice. Shizuma walked towards Miyuki, but stopped halfway down the walkway.

She looked directly at Miyuki, who was stunned. What in the world was she doing?

"I love you!"

The girls in the audience were screaming. They lapped up the romance. The former Etoile, confessing her love to the President of the Student Council.

Miyuki didn't allow herself to believe it. "Shizuma." Her voice was as level as she could make it. "What are you doing?"

It wasn't until Miyuki looked at Shizuma, who took a step closer, and shook the silver fringe out of her eyes, that Miyuki saw the girl's eyes were filled with tears.

"Miyuki…" Her voice was quiet, but Miyuki could hear it. "I love you. I didn't realise it until…" She closed her eyes and smiled. A true smile.

And then even more quietly, barely audible due to the silence of the girls in the room. "Please."

The word that sparked Miyuki's body to life, that gave the signal for her to walk.

To run.

Into Shizuma's arms.

She felt those strong, protective arms surround her, and she allowed her professional façade to vanish as she clung to Shizuma.

"Shizuma… Why? After all this… After all this time…"

The silver-haired girl tilted Miyuki's chin so she could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Miyuki. I'm sorry for making you wait for all this time…" She smiled sadly. "I've caused you so much sorrow, my love. But you opened my heart… You tried to save me from myself…" She allowed herself to shed a tear.

"All this time you've been by my side… Supporting me."

Shizuma rested her forehead against Miyuki's. "I think I loved you all along. Ever since that night when I found you crying."

Miyuki didn't, for once in her life, care about the audience staring at them with rapt attention. All she cared about was Shizuma. "But… Kaori…"

Shizuma wrapped her left arm around the girl's waist. "I… Admit that I loved Kaori. But before her, after her, you were there. After hearing about your engagement… I never allowed myself to think of you in such a way. And then… When you kissed me."

Miyuki rested her right hand on Shizuma's stomach lightly, leaning into her.

"It made me realise… That you were the light to my darkness… I was trapped in a deep, dark hole. Kaori helped for a while, but she was only a temporary distraction."

Shizuma nuzzled her head into Miyuki's hair, hiding her face. She was so vulnerable in this moment, and Miyuki loved her.

"I love you, Miyuki… I'm sorry." She lifted her to head to look at Miyuki, tears in her eyes. "You do so much for me. What have I ever done for you?"

Miyuki lifted her hand to cup the girl's cheek. "You were my muse."

Shizuma closed her eyes shut, and held the smaller girl tightly. "Thank you for waiting for me."

* * *

 **This will be the last chapter. However, I have a few ideas I'd like to run past you all.**

 **I was having trouble deciding how to continue this, and came up with two ideas.**

 **The first is that I keep this story by itself. I will be writing more stories about this pairing, but I will come up with different backgrounds, etc. That is to say, this story will remain by itself.**

 **The second idea is that I can continue this story with prequels based on this one. That is to say, writing more stories with this pairing, but keeping this one as the story of how they came to be.**

 **I know this story is quite small, but that's because I was unsure of how to continue it. If it's similar style to a "Oneshot" then it being small isn't so bad. But if it was to be continued, then the next stories will be much longer.**

 **Sorry for the long note, I just really wanted to get your opinion.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Ghoul.**


End file.
